Heinrich Zemo (Earth-616)
; (founder), | Relatives = Harbin Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Hademar Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Heller Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Herbert Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Helmuth Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Hackett Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Hartwig Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Isla Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Hilliard Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Gretchen Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased), Unnamed Kleinenshvitz (distant ancestor, deceased), Hoffman Zemo (great grandfather, deceased)Fabian Nicieza intended to name the 9th Baron Zemo Hoffman but did not get the chance to do so in the script for Zemo Born Better. http://www.comicboards.com/tbolts/view.php?rpl=070405140200, Unnamed great-grandmother (deceased), Hobart Zemo (grandfather, deceased), Herman Zemo (father, deceased), Unnamed mother (deceased), Hilda Zemo (wife, deceased), Helmut Zemo (son), Heike Zemo (daughter-in-law, deceased), Wendell Volker (distant relation), Miss Klein (distant relation), Mr. Fleischtung (distant relation) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly the Amazon Jungle, South America; Castle Zemo, Zeulniz, Nazi Germany | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Baron Zemo's hood was permanently affixed to his head due to immersion in Adhesive X. Zemo could see through the hood's eye holes, and it was thin enough to allow him to hear normally. The hood had no openings for the nose or mouth, but was porous enough to allow Zemo to breathe. He could no longer eat, and for the rest of his life, Zemo had to take nourishment intravenously. | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Megalomaniac, scientist; former special operative for German intelligence | Education = Doctorate in chemistry and physics | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Castle Zemo, Zeulniz, Germany | PlaceOfDeath = Unidentified location in the Amazon Jungle of South America | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Baron Heinrich Zemo was born in 1900, the 12th Baron Zemo. He lived most of his life at Castle Zemo in Zeulniz, Germany. He received the very best education, excelling in science. Becoming one of the leading scientific minds in Europe. WWI Heinrich was a soldier during World War I. 1930's Zemo joined the Nazi Party early in its existence. WWII On the outbreak of WWII, Zemo quickly became one of the Nazis' top scientists and the most wanted Axis agent. 1942 One of his first public activities occurred when Allied Sergeant Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos invaded Zemo's castle to destroy Zemo's "death ray" in 1942. Zemo was defeated, but managed to escape. However, the defeat left him vilified throughout the world, and even in Germany, where Zemo took his wife and son, Helmut, into hiding. Zemo began wearing a cowl to disguise himself. Also in 1942 he acquired a sample of Vibranium that had accidentally been transported to the past from the Baxter Building. The Fantastic Four traveled back in time and teamed up with the Invaders who defeated him and returned the sample to its proper time. Zemo was working on his invention known as Adhesive X when the hero Captain America invaded his laboratories. In the course of destroying the only supply, the adhesive covered Zemo's cowled head, which became permanently affixed. As a result, Zemo became consumed with a violent, insane hatred for Captain America and mankind in general. Hilda soon turned against him, and she died during one of his battles against Captain America. 1943 In 1943 Zemo faced the hero Citizen V in Poland, and strangled him to death with his own hands in order to break the spirits of his followers, the V-Battalion. Zemo led many missions of sabotage and terror against the Allies, often clashing with Captain America. Baron Zemo and Baron Strucker battled Canadian soldier Logan and Captain America. 1945 In 1945, Zemo was issued orders from the Red Skull to sabotage an experimental drone that was planned to be launched from an island on the English Channel. Captain America and his sidekick Bucky tried to stop such plan, but failed. Zemo launched the plane, and when the heroes chased after it, Bucky was killed when a bomb Zemo had placed aboard the plane exploded, and Captain America was thrown into the ocean which led him into a period of suspended animation. Captain America and the Avengers travelled back in time using Doctor Doom's Time Machine. They witnessed Baron Zemo's battle with Cap and Bucky, but were unable to change anything. Post War Soon after, Zemo left Germany (and his family) in the final days of the war, hiding away in a base he had constructed in the South American jungle. Masters of Evil Over the following decades, Zemo constructed a device to use his death ray against entire cities. About the same time, Captain America re-appeared, joining the super-team called the Avengers. Zemo created his own team of super-villains, calling them the Masters of Evil, in order to destroy the Avengers, but they failed. He recruited Amora, the Enchantress, Skurge, the Executioner, Radioactive Man, Melter and Black Knight (Nathan Garrett). Their scheme to turn Thor against the other Avengers failed. as did their plan to use Wonder Man as a pawn to try and gain their trust. The team also assisted by Immortus . Finally, Zemo had his Asgardian allies free Black Knight and The Melter from jail (though Radioactive Man had been deported to his native China.) He joined them on various crimes. Death While his Masters battled the Avengers, Zemo had captured Rick Jones, then acting as Cap's partner. Cap and Zemo duelled in South America. Blinded by the glare from his opponent's shield, Zemo fired his death ray wildly and died in the ensuing rock slide. Meanwhile, the remaining members were defeated by the Avengers after Thor transported them to another dimension so their battle would not destroy the city of New York. Power Man Erik Josten, an agent for Baron Zemo before he died, returned to the machinery used to create Wonder Man. There he finds the Enchantress, who tells him she will use the machine to make him strong too. He agrees and is given the name "Power Man". Helmut Zemo Baron Helmut Zemo, the son of Heinrich took over his father's mantle and tried to get revenge on Captain America. Legion of the Unliving Baron Zemo is later recruited into the Legion of the Unliving. The Vision and Scarlet Witch see Baron Zemo and other villains in the Land of the Dead. Baron Zemo's corpse is later temporarily reanimated by his son and the Batroc's Brigade. The Red Skull used the Cosmic Cube to warp reality bringing back various deceased heroes and villains including Baron Zemo. Hades During Hercules' journey to the Hades the underworld, Baron Heinrich Zemo was seen gambling for his resurrection. He was later seen as a member of Pluto's jury alongside Nessus, Orka, Armless Tiger Man, Abomination,Jack O'Lantern,Scourge of the Underworld,Cobalt Man,Kyknos,Artume and Veranke for Zeus' trial. | Powers = *'Slowed Aging' Thanks to his special Compund X, Zemo's aging has been slowed by a significant amount, bordering on immortality. This has allowed him to retain his youthful vigor, vitality, and appearance well into his old chronological age. | Abilities = *'Scientific Genius:' Baron Zemo was a brilliant scientific genius who made great advances in the field of laser technology, the development of adhesives, genetic manipulation, and the creation of androids. It has been said that Zemo's genius enabled him to construct technology centuries in advance of conventional science. *'Fighting Skills:' Before and during his decades in South America, Zemo trained himself in various forms of unarmed combat, including karate. He remained a formidable master of these skills until the end of his life. | Strength = In his prime Baron Zemo possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in Intensive regular exercise. His Compound X serum enabled him to retain his strength and physical vitality into his old age. | Weaknesses = Can only eat food internally due to mask. | Equipment = Particle X: Zemo's "Particle X" was a specialized form of energy that would instantly disable any form of machinery or anything mechanical. Adhesive X: The most infamous of Zemo's weapons was "Adhesive X", and adhesive which can only be removed by means of a chemical formulated by the Trapster. Formula X: A special gas that could instantly tranquilize anyone affected. Its victims could be affected not only through inhaling it, but also by having it enter through the pores in their skin. Special Headband: A headband that blocked against telepathic attack and concealed technology that allowed him to mentally operate some of his creations. | Transportation = | Weapons = Disintegrator Gun: Zemo carried a disintegrator gun as a hand weapon. The ray emitted from this gun did not directly attack its target through heat, impact, or force, but would loosen its molecular bonds, disintegrating it instantly. | Notes = * Baron Zemo's early appearances a reprinted various comics. * As a prominent villain of Captain America Baron Zemo has appeared in various flashback. * Baron Zemo featured in the What If? comics. * Baron Zemo featured in the crossover between the DC and Marvel Universe. | Trivia = *In the X-Men Hellfire Club mini there is a mention of twin sisters with the last name Zemo back in 1915. They may have been Heinrich's sisters, aunts or cousins. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Baron Zemo at Marvel Directory }} Category:Zemo Family Category:WWII Characters Category:Captain America Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Humans Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Geneticists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Physicists Category:Millionaires Category:Germans Category:Chemists Category:Fencing Category:WWI Characters